


S.H.I.E.L.D.

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, based on my musings watching episodes of Criminal Minds, made up my own acronym for S.H.I.E.L.D., no gods or superheroes here, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The South Hammond Investigation and Enforcement Law Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. was located in a rather non-descript building in a small town in Pennsylvania.  Its outreach, however, was global.  The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. handled cases from simple burglary to kidnapping, homicide and a host of other crimes.  Their training, knowledge and talents made them an invaluable resource around the world and often times the last resort in many cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was a law enforcement agency much like the BAU on Criminal Minds? That's the thought that prompted this story. And seeing as I'm only mid-way through season two on Netflix....I'm sure the ideas will keep coming! On a side note...does anyone know where I can get a beta reader for my work? I'd appreciate it as I feel I could use the help. Thanks and enjoy!!! (and not to worry the 12 days of Tasertricks is almost finished too!)
> 
> *Any thing you recognize belongs to Marvel, Disney and associated companies. I make no money off the writing of this story.*

S.H.I.E.L.D  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

Chapter One  
1:00 p.m.  
South Hammond, PA

 

The conference room was located in the middle of what everyone termed the labyrinth. It had glass walls so that everything could be seen from within or without it. Inside was a long oval table surrounded by a dozen black office chairs, a whiteboard and corkboard on wheels, and a phone in the middle of table. Outside was a maze of half-walled cubicles for the agents who worked there. Muted tones gave the office a dull look, with a few random potted plants that someone had provided in the hopes of cheering up the place. 

The South Hammond Investigation and Enforcement Law Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. was located in a rather non-descript building in a small town in Pennsylvania. Its outreach, however, was global. The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. handled cases from simple burglary to kidnapping, homicide and a host of other crimes. Their training, knowledge and talents made them an invaluable resource around the world and often times the last resort in many cases.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Assistant Director Phil Coulson walked into the labyrinth at a steady pace. In one hand was a stack file folders and in the other was his ever present cup of coffee. Most of the other agents swore he was made up solely of coffee, cream, no sugar. They probably weren’t wrong.

His preferred team of agents were already inside the conference area, and seated around the table. Good. They would need the best for the case that Fury had just placed on his desk. At the head of the table sat Steve Rogers, nicknamed the Captain for his unofficial role as team lead. The blonde haired, blue-eyed athlete was a throwback to an era when being a gentleman was everything. He had impeccable manners, and way with people that got them to open up to him. His ability to wrangle the egos on his team so that they all worked well together was a godsend for Phil. Even Fury, the man of faint praise, seemed to appreciate the Captain’s abilities.

Seated on Steve’s left was the former CIA agent, Natasha Romanov. The red head with a shady past had skills even Coulson wouldn’t question. Interrogation was her strong point, and though she kept a lot of herself hidden away she was a loyal member of the team. She’d saved a lot of asses with her unusual talents and many on the team owed her thanks for their lives.

On the other side of Romanov sat Tony Stark. Stark was a technological genius. Though he spent most of his time creating weaponry and other gadgets to assist on their missions, his outside the box thinking in the field was a major bonus. It also went without saying that his genius came with no small amount of arrogance. Coulson was sure it was his sense of humor that kept him alive thus far.

Jane Foster was seated on the other side of Steve Rogers. The quiet, unassuming woman was a mathematical wiz. Her calculations, analytical skills, and capacity for connecting dots no one else could see made her an invaluable member of the team. Many times lives had been saved due to her diligence and knowledge.

Next to Jane sat Thor Odinson, the beefy blonde could have passed for a body builder. His extraordinary strength and history as a military special ops made him the go to guy for strategy and secret missions. Though they kept it professional at work, Coulson was well aware of the romantic nature of Thor’s relationship with Jane. Technically, there wasn’t much that Coulson was not aware of.

On Thor’s other side was Darcy Lewis. She was Coulson’s gal Friday when it came to anything computer related. Though he encouraged her to use legal channels to gain the information they needed, he often turned a blind eye to her knack for hacking into other databases. The bright, cheerful young lady added a flavor of uniqueness to the group.

The final member of the team was Dr. Loki Odinson. Younger brother of Thor, Loki was often quiet, speaking only when necessary, unless it was to irk big brother. He earned three degrees in various psychology fields and his profiles of the criminals they hunted were always spot on. He didn’t socialize much with the group but he never failed to have their backs out in the field. Coulson wondered if he was the only one to catch the occasional side-long glances he gave Darcy Lewis or realize she was the only one he tended to act in a seemingly flirtatious manner with.

No matter, though. The clock was already ticking and a life hung in the balance.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Coulson walked into the conference room and all chatter stopped at his appearance. Standing at the opposite end of the table from Rogers, he placed his coffee cup down and passed out all the files save one. He gestured for the agents to open the folders. 

“Three hours ago the president of Garner Industries notified police that his daughter is missing. Hilary Garner is twelve years old. She was last seen riding her bike to a friend’s house. They’ve asked for our assistance.”

“Why are they bringing us in?” Asked Steve.

“Ray Garner is a friend of our father’s,” Loki explained. “They’ve been golf buddies and business associates for years. I have no doubt he reached out to him and urged father to contact S.H.I.E.L.D.” Thor nodded in agreement with Loki’s words.

“Regardless we’ve been tasked by Fury to get out to Cherry Wood, NJ and assess the situation. We are there at the invite of Ray Garner, I imagine the local police will not be happy.” Coulson looked over each member of the group. “Given that Garner Industries is a government contracted weapons manufacturer, this could be tied to any number of political causes as well. We’re leaving in ten minutes. Cap, I would appreciate if you and Natasha do the initial family interviews when we get there. Darcy and Loki stay back for now. I’d like you to start looking into the Garner’s finances and personal histories. Let’s see if anything suspicious pops up. Tony lend them a hand with that. We’ll see what happens when the kidnappers make contact.”

Thor spoke up at that last statement. “Are you so sure they will?” 

“No. I’m going with instinct right now, and they are screaming that there is going to more to this case than we realize.” Coulson’s ‘instincts’ were always spot on. The entire team had learned to never question them. “Thor, Jane I want you with me as well. Jane, your keen eye might pick up something the locals and perhaps even the Garners have missed.”

They all nodded at their assigned tasks and Coulson was about to speak again when his cell phone rang. “Coulson. Okay. Was there a request of any kind? A video. Okay send it to me I’ll have my best techs on it and see what we can do. In the meantime, the rest of my team and I are on our way.” He hung up the phone and addressed the group once again.

“That was Detective Danny Keenan. A video has been sent to Ray Garner’s cell phone of the girl tied up and a man’s voice speaking about sin and greed. He’s sending it now. Along with background, I need you three,” he looked pointedly to Tony, Darcy and Loki, “to assess the video and start working up a profile. We’ll have more information when we get on site.”

Everyone stood, but Thor’s words gave them pause. “I know we all give one-hundred and ten percent on every case, but as this girl and her family are close friends of our family, I speak for Loki and myself when I say we appreciate all the work you are about to put into this.”

Loki lips thinned into a not-quite frown as he nodded his agreement with Thor’s words. It wasn’t as though he didn’t feel the same, he just hated when big brother chose to speak for him. 

As they all filed out into the labyrinth, Tony spoke to Darcy. “I’ll join you and Loki in the lab in a minute. I’ve been working on a new program and it may help us get more information on the video.” She nodded and turned to Loki who motioned for her to lead the way to the computer lab. 

“Lead the way, sweetheart, I’ll be right behind you.” Usually that kind of statement elicited a wink, a laugh and sexy rejoinder from the beautiful young woman in front of him. But not this time. She only gave a half smile in response. He noted she wore a kind of strange expression and her deep blue eyes looked worried. He wouldn’t say grim, but she definitely looked troubled. Given all the information they needed to get now, he made a mental note to ask her about it later on. She was far too pretty to have such a frown on her face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in getting this out! Hopefully chapter three won't take near as long to get out to you, life got a bit hectic sick kids and stuff. Thank you all who read and reviewed chapter one! Big thank you to Leoba for taking the time to beta read chapter two and offer up some good suggestions! Any mistakes that remain belong solely to me. Also, I don't own anything Marvel or Criminal Minds related. Only the plot is mine.

S.H.I.E.L.D.  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

Chapter Two

 

The Garner’s lived in a quiet, well-to-do neighborhood about thirty minutes outside of Philadelphia. Their house was more of a mansion, with a perfectly manicured lawn and the requisite luxury cars in the drive. Outside the house and within, police and federal agents were setting up phone lines, wire taps, security detail and a host of other procedures implemented after a kidnapping. Neither the locals nor the FBI were pleased to have S.H.I.E.L.D. involved in what they considered their case, but Coulson ignored them. Their feelings were not his concern. Finding Hilary Garner, now that was his concern.

Coulson’s eyes met Steve’s and he nodded in the direction of the formal living room where Ray and Vivian Garner were currently seated on a leather couch. A plainclothes officer approached and by his manner Coulson knew it would be Detective Danny Keenan. 

“Agent Coulson? I’m Danny Keenan with the Cherry Wood PD.” The tall, brown-haired man held out a hand. Coulson gave it a brief shake.

“These are Agents Rogers, Romanov, Odinson and Foster.” Detective Keenan nodded to each one in turn.

“Most of the locals and federal agents are pissed you guys were requested to come in on this. Me, I’ll take all the help I can get.” Coulson could appreciate Keenan’s honesty. Law enforcement officials were very territorial, especially when they felt non-locals were stepping on their toes.

“Can you fill us in a bit more?” Steve asked this question. He wanted as much detail as possible before he and Natasha interviewed the worried parents.

“Around ten a.m. Hilary Garner asked permission to ride her bike two blocks over to her friend’s house. Jenny Lang and Hilary have been friends since kindergarten and it isn’t unusual for them to ride back and forth between houses. At 10:45 Mrs. Lang rang Mrs. Garner to ask if Hilary was still going over there. Once it was apparent Hilary was missing Mrs. Garner notified us, as well as her husband. I assume that’s how S.H.I.E.L.D. got involved also.”

“Ray Garner mentioned something about Hilary’s bicycle when we were contacted. Can you elaborate?” This from Natasha.

“Her bicycle was located about half-way between here and the Lang’s residence. I can have a uniform show you where.” 

Thor nodded his thanks. “Jane and I will check out the area, get a feel for how the unsub may have taken her.”

“Do that. Also find out if the feds or the locals have spoken with any potential witnesses. If so, talk to them again. Hopefully someone saw something. Detective, I’d appreciate it if I could see that video that was sent to Mr. Garner’s phone.” Coulson’s directions were short and to the point. 

Keenan complied easily. A uniformed cop led Thor and Jane back out of the house. Keenan took a moment to introduce Steve and Natasha to the very worried Garners and then he brought Coulson into the kitchen.

The detective had one of the techs present play the video. Coulson watched with an impassivity that greatly belied the ball of worry that had settled in stomach. Once it was over he reached for his phone and called the only number he had on speed dial.

“Director Fury, we have a problem.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Back in the computer lab, Darcy sat before a wall of six flat screen monitors. Her chair was centered and her fingers were clacking away on the keyboard. She was sending out her babies to bring back every bit of information on the Garner family and Garner Industries that was out there. 

Her face was set in serious lines. The known parameters of this case reminded her of something she tried hard to keep locked away. The quicker they found Hilary Garner, the quicker Darcy could rid herself of the sick feeling in her stomach. 

Loki stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes scanned the monitors watching the information pile in. 

“Print off the last two bank statements of Ray and Vivian’s personal accounts including credit cards. I’ll sort through those, see if anything unusual pops. You’re going to have a tougher time getting Garner Industries financials.” The printer hummed as the documents Loki requested came out.

“Oh honey, never doubt me or my babies. We’re already in and my babies are bringing back all sorts of information.” Darcy threw a flirty little smile over her shoulder in Loki’s direction.

“That’s my girl,” he replied, his attention focused on the paperwork now held in his hand.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he perused the papers. “It never ceases to amaze me the amount of money some people can spend without blinking an eye. Vivian seems to have an affinity for Louboutins and Louis Vuitton.” 

“Some women love leather on their bags and shoes. We smart women though, we like our men like we like our books: well-read and leather bound.” Her eyes never left the monitors in front of her but she felt Loki’s low laugh straight down to her toes.

“Darling,” he bent at the waist and spoke softly into her ear, “I didn’t know leather was a kink for you. Anytime you want me to wear it, just say so.” Yep, those were definitely little tendrils of lust for her co-worker flaring up inside of her, but she tamped down on them.

“Hmmm, Loki in leather. Sounds like a drag show. How much do you think we could charge for that?” Her eyes sparkled mischievously up at him as he cringed at the mental image she had caused to form in his mind.

“You couldn’t pay me enough to be involved with something like that.” Loki said.

“Be involved with what?” Asked Tony as he entered the computer lab. Dressed in a long-sleeved Black Sabbath shirt, jeans and a Phillies cap, the eccentric inventor carried a bag of blueberries in his hand as he sat down next to Darcy.

“Never mind, Stark.” Loki said quickly spoke, but not quick enough to cover up Darcy’s comment.

“Loki in drag,” she said and Tony laughed. 

“You’d make a pretty woman, Odinson. Those green eyes of yours and that figure? You’d have ‘em eating out of your hands.” Darcy and Tony shared an amused look while Loki frowned.

“Shut up, Stark.” 

“Blueberry?” Tony offered the bag to Darcy who declined. He shrugged and threw a handful into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before speaking again.

“Okay, I just got off the phone with Coulson. Thor and Jane are canvasing the area for leads. Steve and Natasha are about to interview the parents. Also that video is queued up in my office, ready to watch.” 

Darcy nodded slowly, her eyes still locked on the monitors. “Great, let me just finish up getting the rest of the financials from Garner Industries and then we can get on that.” 

“Actually, Darcy, Coulson wants you to cross reference everyone who connects to the family personally and the business. See what stands out and what types of organizations they give their money too.” Tony explained.

“That’s going to be a very long list.” Her brows furrowed in confusion. She was the best tech they had, Tony aside, and she’d never missed an opportunity help dissect video for a case.

Tony swallowed another mouthful of blueberry before replying. “I know but that’s what he asked for. I think he wants to have all bases covered for when more information comes in.” Darcy sighed but nodded.

“All right, I’ll let you know when I’ve got that.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Loki and Tony left the computer lab and made their way down the hall to Tony’s office. Once inside, Loki shut the door and turned to the man in front of him.

“What was all that about, Stark? Darcy is…” Tony cut him off mid-speech. 

“Look I don’t know what to say. Coulson asked that Darcy not see the video just yet. He wants her kept busy working on the Garner’s personal and professional histories. You and I need to analyze the video and see what we can find out. He’ll let us know when to bring Darcy in on it.” Tony’s expression was as confused as Loki’s. It didn’t sit right keeping something from a member of the team, but a child was out there in desperate need of help. Personal concerns would have to be pushed aside for now.  
Loki pursed his lips and made as though he might argue, then changed his mind and relaxed. “Fine. Let’s see what the video has to show.” Tony grabbed the remote control off his desk and pointed to the flat screen television on the wall. They both watched quietly as the image came on the screen.

The room was dark with a bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The lighting was dim, but it was enough to see Hilary Garner, tied to a standard kitchen chair. Her blonde hair fell in limp waves around her face. Her brown eyes were swollen from crying. Her slight frame shivered and she made small whimpers every so often. 

A disembodied voice began to speak. It was clear he was using something to mask his true voice. 

“Repeat what I told you for the camera, Hilary.” He hissed. The girl trembled more and her whimpers grew louder.

“Say it!” The voice commanded.

Haltingly, with fear, Hilary Garner spoke. “I am number six.”

The video went black.

“I am number six? A clear sign he’s done this before?” Tony commented.

“Must be.” Loki returned. “There wasn’t enough light from the bulb to gather much about where he’s holding her, but there was no natural light and the floor and wall behind her appear to be concrete. Play it again, let’s see what else we can get.” 

“The way he used her first name. Seems personal, don’t you think? A typical kidnapper might not care what the child’s name is.” Tony mused aloud, one arm crossed over his chest and the opposite hand stroking his goatee. Loki nodded in agreement before pressing play and focusing solely on the images on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://37.media.tumblr.com/17a46f83323c1e7b6ac02c98d82140e6/tumblr_mrndjko09l1qdmmoqo1_500.jpg
> 
> ;) - Couldn't resist!!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's story...

S.H.I.E.L.D.  
©MischiefsLady

 

Chapter Three

 

 

Darcy finished the list of personal and professional connections associated with the Garners. She sent out an e-mail with the information to her team members, who would receive it immediately on their S.H.I.E.L.D-supplied tablets. She leaned back in her chair and raised her arms above her head, stretching out the kinks from sitting for so long in front of her beloved computers. Feeling a bit more relaxed, she contemplated the video that Hilary’s abductor had sent to her father. It was odd that Coulson hadn’t asked for her immediate input on it, along with Tony. Something was up.

Darcy stood and walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of her office. In it she kept her prized bottles of Orange Crush. She’d been drinking it since she was a young girl. She pulled out a bottle and twisted off the cap. Leaning back against the wall she took a deep sip and ruminated on the position she found herself in.

She could tap into the system and watch the video without anyone else’s knowledge right there in her office. But what if Tony or Loki walked in? Or worse, Director Fury? She’d been in hot water enough times with the aptly named Director to know staying on his good side was important if she wanted to keep her job.

It was frustrating. Every intuitive nerve she had was telling her something was wrong and she was deliberately being kept from knowing what that _something_ was. Clearly it was a high profile kidnapping. Ray Garner owned a weapons company that supplied the United States government. Enemies were easily made in a situation like that. And not just personal enemies. She had found that Garner Industries and its owner received hundreds of threats almost daily from persons and groups around the globe. Militant extremists, religious zealots, and those who had lost loved ones in wars all wanted to see GI go down in flames. 

Would any of them go so far as to kidnap an innocent little girl? Darcy didn’t know.

She took another swig from her drink and sat back down at her desk. Screw it. It was time to see what other information she could find to help bring Hilary Garner home. Darcy had just flexed her fingers to begin typing when Tony popped his head into her office.

“Hey, Queen of the Techies, Coulson’s back. He wants you, me and Loki in the conference room in five.” He laughed seeing her hands poised above the keyboard in front of her. “What were you about to get into?”

Darcy shook her head with a smile. Her teammate knew her entirely too well. Mostly because he probably would have done the same thing.

“Nothing.” She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “Nothing that you wouldn’t have done in my shoes.” She stood up, grabbed her own tablet from the corner of her desk and followed Tony out the door.

He chuckled. “You’re wearing heels, Darcy. There is nothing I could or would want to do in your shoes. However, if you want to try the new rocket shoes I’m working on…” 

Darcy laughed as they walked down the short hallway to the labyrinth. 

“You’re still working on those? You practically torched the lab last time. I thought Fury was going to lose his other eye he was so angry with you.” 

Tony grinned widely at her. “That’s why I’m working on them in my own lab at home, and not here. What Fury doesn’t know won’t cause him to go blind.” 

They began to make their way through the maze of cubicles to the glass-walled conference room in the center. Loki and Coulson were already inside and by all appearances were having a very strained discussion. Darcy could tell by the set of Loki’s shoulders and the way his hands were clenched at his side that he was not happy with whatever Coulson was saying. For his part, Coulson looked a bit regretful, almost as though he wasn’t pleased with something either.

A part of Darcy sighed at the picture Loki made in his customary dark suit, white shirt and dark tie. He was handsome to begin with, but something about him in a suit always caused a little stir inside of her. Mostly she managed to block it out. They were friends and co-workers, and she had a rule that she always followed: Never get involved with someone she worked with. It saved a lot of trouble and heartache in the end.

Tony followed her into the conference room. Coulson nodded in acknowledgment of their presence and then motioned for everyone to sit at the oval table. Coulson resumed his seat at the head of the table, followed by Tony to his right and Darcy and Loki on his left. He gave her a sympathetic look before speaking.

“I’m expecting Natasha to call within the next twenty minutes. Before she does, Darcy, there are things we need to discuss.” His face was serious and that nagging feeling she had felt earlier in her stomach came back full force. One word ran through her mind. _Kelly_.

“You may be wondering why I asked you to stay focused on the family and the business and not the video.” She nodded, mind racing ahead and making connections to a past she never talked about with anyone at work. 

“Darcy,” She locked eyes with him and knew that he was giving her the option to let her story be told to Loki and Tony. 

She responded to that unspoken question. “Shouldn’t the entire team hear it all at once?” Her gaze never left Coulson’s face. 

Coulson nodded. “If that’s what you want, we can wait until Natasha calls in.” He shuffled some papers in front of him. Darcy was the youngest member of the team, and the one they all seemed to feel the most protective of. Bringing up a painful piece of her past was not something Coulson had wanted to do, but the similarities with the Garner case could not be ignored.

“What’s going on?” Tony’s eyes darted between Darcy and Coulson. “Darcy, are you alright?”

She glanced at Tony. He could see clearly the stress and worry on her face and it startled him. Darcy was the happy go lucky member of their team. The one who always wore a smile and did her best to pull the others out of any funk they found themselves in.

Loki kept silent. He had known something was up when Darcy was kept from seeing the video. The words he just had with Coulson confirmed it, although he did not know any specifics. Before Tony and Darcy entered the conference room Loki had asked Coulson why he hadn’t wanted their top technical analyst to review the video. Coulson had not been very forthcoming with his answers. In fact he skirted Loki’s entire line of questioning simply by telling Loki that he would find out soon. 

“I’ll be alright, Tony. It’s just –“ Darcy was saved from having to say anything more when Coulson’s phone rang. He moved to answer it and placed down in the center of the table.

“You’re on speaker, Natasha,” he explained.

“Yes, sir. We’re in the truck on the way to set up space at the local PD. You’re on speaker as well,” she replied.

“Before we go over everything you’ve all learned so far, there’s information you need to be made aware of. Hilary Garner’s kidnapping bears striking resemblance to a kidnapping that took place twenty years ago. Darcy is going to fill us in.” Coulson shifted slightly in his seat and glanced at Darcy. She nodded and leaned forward in her chair, hands clasped tightly on the table before her.

“July 1995, Albuquerque, New Mexico. Someone snuck in to a single family home, where two girls resided with their parents. One girl was twelve, the other eight. It had already passed midnight when he made his way through the house. He took the twelve year old girl. Somehow kept her quiet and subdued so that her family didn’t hear anything. They didn’t know she was missing until the morning.” 

As Darcy spoke, Coulson had risen and grabbed an Orange Crush from another mini-fridge that was kept in the conference room. He popped the cap off and set it in front of her. She nodded gratefully at him but kept talking. Her voice was beginning to waver as though the words tasted of ash and she wanted to spit them out before she ended up swallowing them.

“The local PD were notified within minutes of the family noticing the girl’s absence. A day later a VHS tape was mailed to the home. The girl was shown in the video, tied to a chair. In the video she spoke and said ‘I am number one.’”

This time Darcy reached for the drink but her hands were trembling so badly she spilled some on the table. She took a small sip and placed the bottle back on the table. She was rapidly blinking back tears and her voice was quiet when she began to speak again.

“There were no demands, no ransoms. Just the video. There were no prints found in the family’s home and no witnesses to the crime. Two days later the girl’s body was found in the woods two miles from her home. She had been strangled to death.”

Steve began to speak but Darcy cut him off.

“There’s one more thing you all need to know. The girl’s name was Kelly Lewis. She was my sister and it was my fault she was taken.” After those last words came out of her mouth, Darcy jumped out of her seat. Rounding the table she left the conference room and made a dash for the women’s bathroom in the far left corner of the labyrinth. All three men in the room with her stood, but it was Loki who motioned for Tony and Coulson to stay on the call. He would go after Darcy. 

“Darcy?” Steve’s voice came through the phone when the quiet lasted a little too long.

“Sorry, Steve, she stepped out of the room. Loki went after to her to make sure she’s okay.” Coulson explained to the team that remained on the call. “Listen, this is personal for Darcy. I will not ask her to remove herself from this case, even though Fury _encouraged_ me to,” he explained with a bitter twist of his mouth. It was well known that the Director couldn’t abide emotional decision making by his subordinates and all those with a personal connection to a case were often removed from it. This time would be different. Coulson was sure Darcy would want to find the son of a bitch that murdered her sister. He would want the same had he been in her place.

“However, if Darcy chooses to take some time off to work through this, we will all support that decision.” His voice brooked no argument and the other agents all murmured their agreement.

“Alright, there were a few details that Darcy left out of her sister’s murder. One is that the twelve year old Kelly was dumped rather unceremoniously into an open ditch. The clothing she wore befitted that of a prostitute. The ME later reported no signs of sexual assault.”

“Why would Darcy claim this is her fault?” came Jane’s concerned voice through the phone. She had listened to her friend’s voice quiver as she told Kelly’s story, and her heart broke for Darcy’s pain.

Coulson sighed. As aloof as he could often be in this job, his team was like family. When one hurt they all hurt. This time was no exception.

“There was evidence that the unsub entered Darcy’s bedroom that night before taking Kelly. However, Darcy was not there. According to the reports she was asleep with her parents.” 

Thor sighed. “So she thinks that because she was not in her room, that’s why he chose Kelly. She couldn’t have known what would happen that night.”

“No one could have known,” Tony said thoughtfully. “Any potential witnesses out there in the Garner case?” He had already sat back down in his chair and was tapping notes into his tablet.

“No viable witnesses anyway.” Jane answered Tony’s question. “One neighbor thought she saw a van parked near the spot Hilary went missing, another said it was pick-up truck. Both agreed the vehicles looked out of place.”

Thor picked up the explanation. “However, the spot where her bike was found is only a few feet away from a nature trail that cuts through the neighborhood. It’s wide enough for a vehicle to drive on and completely covered in trees and shrubbery. The community has been trying to have it closed off for years, but to no avail. The unsub could have waited there for her.”

“Okay, the locals can continue canvasing that area,” Coulson said. “Steve, Nat, how did the interview with the parents go?”

“We opted to speak to them privately,” Natasha said. “I spoke with Ray and he is quite the smooth talker. I have no doubt he cares for his daughter as much as he would a prized horse. He hardly hung up his cell phone in between my questions. However, I believe he truly does not have any idea who took Hilary.”

Steve’s voice was next over the phone. “Vivian was a wreck. It’s clear Hilary is the center of her world. She’s blaming herself for not checking to see if Hilary ever made it to the friend’s house. She also verified that an unknown truck had been parked near the nature trail a few days ago. We’ve got a description. Tony, I’m sending it to your tablet now.”

Tony looked up from his tablet. “Got it. I’ll run it along with the description of the van if you’ll send that to me, Thor?” 

“We’re just pulling up to the police station now, I’ll send it momentarily,” Thor answered.

“Okay, as soon as Loki and Darcy return we’ll be on our way out to Cherry Wood. We’ll have a profile in place and ready to give to the local PD when we get there.” Coulson spoke.

Jane’s voice interrupted what he was about to say next. “Is Darcy going to be joining us on this case?”

Coulson was about to answer that he wasn’t sure, but noticed that Darcy and Loki had returned. Darcy answered for him, her voice clear and strong.

“Yes, I am. We’re going to hunt this son of a bitch down before he can hurt anyone else.” Neither Tony nor Coulson remarked on the fact that Loki had Darcy’s hand tightly clasped in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Leoba for beta-reading for me! Your comments and insights are always helpful! I promise chapter four will hold the scene with Darcy and Loki's conversation in the bathroom. I just felt that Darcy's story deserved a chapter all it's own. Also the story should start picking up pace now. Thank you for your comments and kudos! They keep me writing (but then, so does chocolate...and Loki! LOL)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the wonderful Leoba for beta-reading this chapter! And thank all of you for your comments and kudos...they are so much more appreciated than you know. :)

S.H.I.E.L.D.  
©MischiefsLady

 

Chapter Four

 

Loki followed as Darcy made a beeline for the bathroom. He didn’t even hesitate when she entered the ladies room. He walked in like he belonged there and once he ascertained they were alone he locked the door so they could have some privacy. 

Darcy stood at the sink, palms down on the countertop and head bowed. “Go away, Loki.” Her voice was raspy with unshed tears.

He didn’t answer, just stood there silent and waiting.

“Please, I want to be alone.” The sound of her pain pulled at him. He sometimes thought he hated Thor, but still he couldn’t imagine life without his brother at his side. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You are not going to deal with this alone, Darcy. I’m here.” His quiet words seemed to open up the flood gates and she began to sob uncontrollably. Loki used the hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him. 

Darcy didn’t need any other encouragement. She wrapped her arms about his waist, burrowed into his chest and cried. Loki, not always one for displays of affection, encircled one arm around her. He used the other hand to smooth down her hair. He murmured soothing words into her ear as she let out all the emotions she’d been holding back. Gently he rocked them back and forth, giving her the time she needed to grieve again for the sister she’d lost. He wouldn’t think now about how good she felt in his arms, not while she was soaking his shirt with her tears.

Minutes passed and they stayed that way; Loki giving comfort and Darcy taking it. At one point there was a knock on the bathroom door, but Loki’s quickly snarled, “Occupied!” sent the person away rather quickly.

Eventually Darcy’s sobs quieted down and she seemed to relax into his embrace. She took a deep cleansing breath inhaling the scent of clean linen and sandalwood that was Loki. Leaning back slightly she looked up at him. His green eyes were filled with concern as he took in her tearstained face. 

“Thank you, Loki.” 

“Nothing to thank me for, sweet girl. But you need to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours. Why have you been blaming yourself for your sister’s death?” 

Darcy sighed and untangled herself from Loki’s embrace. She grabbed a tissue from the box near the sink and wiped her face. She chanced a look at Loki and noticed his suit jacket and shirt were wet from her tears.

“Oh god, I’ve totally soaked your clothes. I’m so sorry.” She took a clean tissue and began to dab at his shirt, trying to dry the wetness there. Loki grabbed her hands in one of his to still her actions and held them against his chest. His other hand came up to lightly grasp her chin, tilting her head up so he could look straight in her eyes.

“Do not attempt to distract me, Darcy. Tell me what you are thinking.” She held his gaze for a heartbeat, seeing concern and perhaps something else in the deep green orbs looking back at her. 

Gently she stepped back from him needing some space to organize her thoughts. How could she explain to another person why she felt responsible for what happened to Kelly? Would he even understand? One glance at his face and Darcy knew he would. She began to pace the small confines of the bathroom, fingers unconsciously folding and refolding the tissues in her hands.

“Kelly was the best big sister anyone could ask for. I was four years younger than her, but she never acted like I was anything less than her best friend. My mother says when I was born Kelly thought I was her baby and she wouldn’t let anyone but our parents take care of me. We were always together, even as she made other friends in school, she insisted I be included almost all the time. I looked up to her. She was the smartest, coolest, best person I knew. I wanted to be just like her.” 

Darcy paused to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She continued to pace as she spoke. Loki rested one hip against the countertop and crossed his arms over his chest. Her words made him ache for innocence lost.

“That day was the last day we spent as a whole family. My parents had taken us to the children’s museum. They insisted on learning activities as often as possible whenever we weren’t in school. Later we came home and had dinner. It was all so normal, you know? That night my dad and I played checkers. He let me win. He always let me win.” Darcy smiled sadly at the memory. 

Loki watched her continue to pace. He was sure she didn’t realize it but the constant worrying of the tissues was causing them to shred and she was now leaving a trail of tissue pieces in her wake.

“We went to bed and I woke up sometime around eleven. I remember because I had a nightmare and happened to look at the digital clock in my room when I woke up. I was too scared to go back to sleep by myself and I kept thinking that the monster from my dream was going to jump out of my closet.” 

Darcy stopped pacing and glanced at her hands, realizing that the tissues were all torn up on the floor. She made to move as though she was going to start picking them up, but Loki’s voice stopped her.

“Come on, sweetheart, let the rest of what you’re holding on to out. Tell me. Please?” 

Darcy let out a breath and nodded. She could do this. She could finally admit to her wrong doing after all this time. 

“I climbed out of my bed and went to Kelly’s room first. Her door was cracked open but I could see she was on the phone my parents had allowed her to have in her room for her birthday earlier that year. She wasn’t allowed to be on the phone that late. Anyway, I went in the room and she got mad at me. Told me she was having an important conversation and to go away. She’d never done that before. I was always welcome in her room.” 

Darcy walked over and grabbed another tissue for the new tears forming in her eyes. Loki just waited patiently for her to get her bearings and she was grateful for the quiet to gather the rest of her thoughts.

“I went to my parents’ room after that. I was so mad at Kelly that I was going to tell my mother that she was on the phone. But when I went in their room my dad was already asleep and my mother was just drifting off. What I wanted most at the time was a cuddle and to feel safe again. So I didn’t say anything just climbed up next to my mother. She kissed me goodnight and held me close and eventually I drifted off too.”

“Okay, I understand that, but why do you think that makes you responsible for Kelly’s death?” She gave him a look from beneath her lashes that suggested he was perhaps dense for not understanding her point.

“Isn’t it obvious? I didn’t tell on her! I didn’t say anything to my mother about Kelly being on the phone!” Anguish came through as she yelled at him and comprehension lit behind Loki’s eyes and he reached out, wrapping his hands about her upper arms.

“You listen to me right now, sweetheart. Nothing you said or didn’t say could have changed the outcome of that night. Telling your mother so she would go and reprimand Kelly would only have prolonged the moment the abductor took your sister from happening. You did not set up your sister to be kidnapped. This unsub, whoever he is, he did that. Not you, Darcy. Never you.” 

His grip was like iron but it didn’t hurt her at all. For a moment all Darcy could think was how utterly sexy he was when he spoke so fiercely to her but she blinked that thought away. He was a co-worker.

“But my sister…” She began but he cut her off.

“Darcy. Stop beating yourself up. You’ve been with S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to know that Kelly was the victim. You and your parents were the victims. You have never been the reason that your sister was taken.” 

His words were filled with such confidence and such a strong belief in her that Darcy couldn’t help but feel slightly better. 

“Do you understand what I am telling you?” Never had Loki seen his girl look so defeated, so broken. It made him want to shoot someone. It also amazed him that despite this tragedy she continually smiled and laughed and did whatever she could to help improve the lives of the people she cared about. 

“Yes, Loki. I do.” She literally felt as though the weight of the world had finally lifted off her shoulders. She looked Loki straight in the eyes, trying to convey how much his being there meant to her. “Thank you.”

He gave her small smile wondering why his heart was beating a little faster than normal. “Anything for my best girl. Now, there is another question here,” he said as he rubbed his hands lightly up and down her arms. 

“Fury is going to want you removed because of your personal connection to this case.” 

Darcy shook her head. 

“Like hell! I finally have the chance get the bastard who murdered my sister. I won’t go.” Loki was pleased to see the fire back in her eyes. He wasn’t sure how much more he could have taken of her sadness.

“I am sure Coulson will not pull you from the case. However, you need to be prepared. This case isn’t going to be like any other you’ve worked on, because of your sister. You have to promise me that you’ll tell me if you can’t handle it. I will give you whatever you need to get through this.” 

Darcy almost melted on the spot. All the teasing aside that she and Loki did, the seriousness of his words meant so much. She wouldn’t have to handle this alone as she had been.

“I promise, Loki.” She dutifully answered him and was rewarded when his hands came up to frame her face and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

“That’s my girl,” he said before grabbing her hand up in his and leading her out of the bathroom.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team arrived at the Cherry Wood Police Department in record time. On the ride there Coulson had briefed her on the video the unsub had taken of Hilary. It had shaken her up to know that Hilary was his sixth victim. That meant there were four other unknown girls who had been taken and murdered. Darcy’s task was to try and find similar kidnappings once they’d given the profile. Coulson had suggested that they keep Darcy’s connection to the case on a need to know basis. The team had readily agreed.

“Assistant Director Coulson?” A short, stocky man with balding brown hair and friendly smile approached the agents who had just entered the police department. “I’m Captain Taylor. We really appreciate your team working with us on this case.”

Coulson shook his hand. “No problem. These are agents Stark and Lewis and this is Dr. Odinson.”

Captain Taylor nodded to each person. “The other members of your team are set up right over here,” he indicated a small conference room off the main work area. “Your agents have been working closely with Detective Keenan since they arrived and their insights have been great so far.”

Coulson nodded. “Call a meeting with your people, Captain. We’re ready to deliver the profile.”

Five minutes later the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stood in front of a room full of police officers. Darcy tried hard not to fidget. She really wanted to start the search for those other girls, time was clearly of the essence here and no one could be sure exactly how long Hilary Garner really had. 

Steve started off the profile. “The man we are looking for is possibly the same unsub who committed this exact same crime twenty years ago. He is white and would have been in his early to mid-twenties then. That puts him in his forties now. He would have come from a broken home.”

“That home would have been abusive, perhaps drugs, perhaps alcohol would also have been involved,” continued Natasha. “We believe the unsub’s mother would have been the abuser. His father may have left when the unsub was young, or perhaps was never there at all.”

“We are looking for someone not only abused as a child but horribly teased by classmates. Because of this he cannot behave within social norms,” Jane spoke up. “He cannot hold down a job for long.”

“He’ll have anger management issues, perhaps even a history of petty crimes for theft or vandalism or even public disturbances.” Loki added. “But he will do whatever he can to stay off of your radar.”

Coulson finished up by saying, “Agent Romanov is passing out the particulars of the first victim from twenty years ago. You each have a copy to review. We believe based on those particulars that it is his mother he is attempting to humiliate. Thank you.”

The Cherry Wood PD officers broke off into smaller groups to discuss the case. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all gathered in the small conference room where they were surprised by the presence of Dr. Bruce Banner, a psychologist who sometimes worked with the team when Loki was on vacation or on another case. The soft-spoken man was highly regarded and well-loved by them all.

“Darcy, a word?” Coulson spoke quietly to the tech analyst before she could join the others in greeting Dr. Banner.

She followed him over to a corner of the conference room already sure of why he wanted to talk to her.

“Did you call Dr. Banner in for me?” Her hands were on her hips and she gave him an irritated look, telling him without words she was not happy about it.

“Darcy, I didn’t have a choice. Fury wanted me to pull you from the case. I argued that it would be beneficial to have you with us rather than trying to solve this case on your own. Which is something we both know you would do if you weren’t here with us right now.” Coulson’s arms were crossed over his chest, and the small smirk he gave her dared her to disagree with his assessment.

“You aren’t wrong,” she said, refusing to admit that he was actually spot on.

“Look, if I’m to keep you on this case, Fury requested Banner be here for any fallout you might experience. He wouldn’t agree to you being here any other way.” 

“Fine. Whatever. Banner’s a good guy, but he stays out of my way while I’m working.” Coulson let out snort of laughter, it was good to see feisty Darcy back in play.

“No promises, Lewis. Now grab Tony and troll any data source you can think of to find cases that may be similar to your sister and Hilary Garner.”

He watched her walk away, hoping she really could keep it together. His gut was telling him this case was not going to be as simple as saving the girl and getting the bad guy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The room Hilary was in was small, concrete and cold. A thin mattress lay on the floor. On top of it lay the girl, wearing the shorts and t-shirt she’d gone missing in. There were no shoes on her feet and only a ratty, threadbare blanket to keep her warm. She was terrified and alone. The man who had taken her threatened to kill her family if she gave him a hard time so she had gone quietly with him in his van.

She didn’t want to die. Tears began to form in her eyes and roll silently down her cheeks. She had no idea how much time had passed, she just wanted her mother. The sound of a key sliding in the lock caused her to sit up and draw her knees up under chin. She began to shake, wondering what this man could want with her.

He walked in and eyed her as though she was an animal. He held a tray in his hands which he placed on the floor just inside the door. “Eat up, girl. Tomorrow you’re going to play her role.”

The man left without a backwards glance and Hilary heard the lock slide into place. She didn’t want to eat anything he had given her. Knew enough through her father that there were horrible men all over the world that loved nothing more than to hurt people. But he said tomorrow, she’d play _her_ role. Did that mean there was a chance for escape? Hilary hoped so. She also knew from health class that food was fuel and energy for the body. She’d need that. 

Because no matter how scared she was, how many tears she cried, Hilary knew one thing. That she was going to take advantage of any opportunity he gave her to escape.


	5. Five

S.H.I.E.L.D.  
©MischiefsLady

 

Chapter Five

 

 

Darcy sat at a large desk in an unoccupied office of the police station. Two computer screens were set up in front of her. On the left she had one of her programs running, searching for anything that might match the murder of her sister and the disappearance of Hilary Garner. Any hits that came up were directed to the right screen so she and Tony, who was linked in via his tablet, could sort through them. 

She’d been at it for a couple hours ever since the rest of the team save Tony left to see what other info they could find. She kicked off her heels about an hour before and had it not been for the bright blue knit dress she was wearing she’d have curled her legs up under her on the chair. There had to be cases out there of missing children like Kelly and Hilary. But she knew the parameters she was searching under were just a little too vague still. Four other girls were gone, if in fact Hilary was the unsub’s sixth victim. She’d be damned if she didn’t do everything in her power to find them and bring Hilary home.

As she worked her fingers over the keyboard her mind drifted to the scene with Loki in the bathroom earlier. The whole thing left her with myriad emotions. She adored their working relationship. He was so serious on the job that the first time he’d actually responded to some of her flirtatious banter, Darcy had almost fallen out of her chair. But it changed things between them. It caused Darcy to see him in a new light. Handsome, witty, intelligent with a hint of naughty, Dr. Loki Odinson had quickly become a part of her daydreams. And while Darcy didn’t mind daydreams, she knew nothing good ever came from getting involved with a co-worker.

But when he took her in his arms to comfort her she had felt safe for the first time since her sister died. It was perhaps foolish of her. She was an adult, trained with a weapon, and used to taking care of herself. But he held her. Rocked her. Let her cry all over him. And then he’d firmly told her that Kelly’s abduction and consequent murder were not her fault. Even her parents, so mired in grief that had eventually led them to divorce, never told Darcy it wasn’t her fault. And she’d told them about seeing Kelly on the phone that night.

Loki had never lied to her before. Oh she’d seen him skillfully talk his way out of many dire situations with the team, but when it came down to it, she trusted his word on everything. She also knew he meant what he said when he told her he would give her whatever she needed to get through this. 

And then he’d kissed her on the forehead. As upset as she’d been, as torn up that another little girl was out there needing their help, she couldn’t help but melt at Loki’s gentleness with her. Somewhere deep inside there was a part of her that recognized she wanted more time to explore how she really felt about him.

A discreet knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. 

“Come in,” she called, eyes still scanning the information on the screens in front of her.

“Agent Lewis, mind if I speak with you for a few moments?” Darcy sighed inwardly. Time for the chat session with Dr. Banner she was hoping to avoid.

“Sure, Dr. B, no problem.” She waved him into one of the two seats in front of the desk. The doctor moved on silent feet into the room and Darcy took a few moments to study him. Dressed in simple corduroy pants, button down shirt and blazer, he looked every inch the professional. His curly brown hair was greying at the temples, giving him a dignified air. It was hard to believe that a few years ago he had had to complete an anger management course. Darcy thought it would be intriguing to see the level-headed doctor lose his temper.

Once he was settled in the chair he sent her a reassuring smile. “I imagine Coulson already informed you why I am here?” It wasn’t so much of a question as a statement of fact and Darcy inclined her head affirming he had.

“I know you’re on a time crunch trying to find that little girl,” he continued, “But I just want to check in with you and see how you are handling this.” He tilted his head slightly and Darcy wondered if he knew many of the women within S.H.I.E.L.D. went to see him solely because of the way he seemed to understand without saying too much.

“Look, Dr. B, I get it and I appreciate the concern that I know everyone has as my sister’s death is apparently tied to this case. I’m okay.” She was fine. She just needed him to leave so she could get back to her research.

“Are you?” Darcy pondered his question a few moments before answering. No, she really wasn’t. She couldn’t get rid of the pit in her stomach ever since Loki had left with the others to go over to the crime scene and check some possible leads. 

“Would you be? But I’ve dealt with my emotions the last twenty years. If I hadn’t I wouldn’t be on this team in the first place. I’m okay for the moment, Dr. Banner. However, deep down where it really counts, I’m angry and I wanna nail the asshole that thought it was perfectly fine to kidnap and kill my sister and at least five other girls.” 

Her little speech didn’t seem to faze Bruce at all. He just nodded. “I imagine you are angry, and the truth is that you have every right to feel that way. It’s my job to make sure you continue to do _your_ job without letting that anger rule your actions. You need a level head, Darcy. Fury coming down on you for any perceived overreaction could potentially cost you the work you love.”

“I’m sure Fury would love that, he’s always considered me a thorn in his side anyway,” she snarked. But Banner didn’t rise to the bait and ignored what she said.

“I believe you need to understand how precarious this situation could become. Darcy, I don’t want you to lose your job. I, like every other member of this team, want to find the unsub for Hilary Garner’s sake as well as for you and your sister. I will do everything I can to assist you in that manner. Just be honest with me throughout and Fury will get a clean report from me.”

He gave her a small, encouraging smile before standing up. “I know you’ve got a lot of things to do, so I’ll get out of your way for now.” He walked to the doorway then paused when she called his name.

“Dr.B?”

“Yes, Darcy?”

“Thanks.” He nodded once though she didn’t see it, her attention already focused on the screens in front of her.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki felt his stomach twist as Thor and Jane recapped all they had learned during their time in Cherry Wood so far. Thor must have been feeling the same if the look on his face was anything to go by.

“I’ll never understand why there are sick fucks in this world that want to hurt children,” Thor muttered as he took note of the scene where Hilary went missing. 

“Me neither,” agreed Jane. “How was Darcy on the way out here?” Loki glanced up at her question. Jane was one of Darcy’s closest friends, but he still wasn’t about to repeat what they talked about in the bathroom.

“Quiet, but determined. Tell me again, Thor, how he could have gotten her from this point?” Loki didn’t need for Thor to explain what could have happened, he remembered precisely what was said. The truth was he just wanted a distraction from his thoughts about Darcy. He was worried, concerned that she would try something foolish if any new information came in. 

Thor was prattling on about where the unsub might have hidden, but though Loki tried to focus on the distraction he asked for, Darcy was all he could think about. 

Jane must have noticed because she came to stand at his side as Thor walked away to comb over the woods yet again in the quickly fading sunlight.

“You’re worried about her too, aren’t you?” she asked quietly. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and Loki knew then Jane’s concern for Darcy went very deep. That was one of her tells whenever she was worried about something important.

“I am. Darcy’s not spent a lot of time in the field, though she has excelled when she’s been out with us. This is different. This is personal, and all rationality could very well fly out the window the moment we get any information that leads to the perpetrator of these crimes.” Jane nodded at his words. 

“Loki, we all know the friendship that’s developed between you both. It’s okay to admit you’re worried because you care as well.” 

He flushed slightly at her words. It was true, his friendship with Darcy was unique. He was open and relaxed with her. More so than any of the others, including his brother.

“Indeed, Agent Foster. I am…” But Loki didn’t get to finish what he wanted to say. A shout from the general direction Thor had gone in had them both scrambling over to him.

“Look at this,” Thor commanded as he squat down and with a stick loosened some of the dirt in the ground to reveal what appeared to me a latex glove and an empty medication vial. 

Jane slipped on her own pair of gloves and removed an evidence bag from the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. She glanced at the two brothers.

“Seems to me that someone missed this when the area was being canvassed earlier.” Gently she placed the glove in the bag and handed the bag to Loki to hold onto. Another bag appeared from her pocket and she placed the medicine vial in that one.

Reaching out she took the bagged glove from Loki. “I’m going to call this in to Coulson. Let’s finish up and head back to the station.” After having said that, Jane made her way back to the SUV they had arrived in.

Thor stood up and faced Loki. “Something is wrong with this picture. A professional law enforcement team should not have missed such a clue. I almost tripped over it myself.” 

Loki rubbed his fingers across his lips while he thought of the possible scenarios. “It would seem that either the local police department is completely inept, or someone is toying with us. The unsub, maybe? Or the police department trying to frame someone? There are far too many ways this could play out.”

Both men let their eyes roam over the scene. There was silence for a few moments before Loki spoke again.

“I have a bad feeling about this one,” he murmured and Thor nodded in agreement.

“You always did have a knack for knowing when trouble was brewing, brother. I suppose we’ll have to see how this one plays out. Let’s get out of here. I want to catch Coulson and see if we can’t keep the glove and vial quiet for now.”

They started to walk back the vehicle when Loki placed a hand in front of Thor to halt his stride. He turned his head to look at his brother. “Thor, the Garners may be family friends, but this is one time you cannot share information with Father.” 

Thor rolled his eyes. “I know better than that, Loki.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “Do you? So the Franklin case or the time we went to Detroit? Neither of those rings a bell?” 

Thor chuckled easily and slapped Loki on the shoulder. “Father actually helped with those cases, remember?” 

“After you told him about them and with details the media didn’t know yet.” Loki grumbled.

“Don’t pretend you always follow the rules, brother. We both know better than that. Now come, Jane is waiting, and I am sure you want to check on Darcy anyway.” Thor hurried over to the vehicle, leaving Loki to shake his head and catch up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...as update! I know, I know, I'm so sorry. I never meant to go this long without an update. I hope you can forgive me. Not too much in this chapter, but things will start rolling along very soon! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!


End file.
